-Mine-
by Fawkes'Flame123
Summary: "This means you're mine you know," Scott said, kissing Isaac's forehead, protectively. Isaac nodded and burrowed himself closer into Scott's arms. If he was to get any closer, he'd be practically glued to Scott. "I know," Isaac replied, "and you're mine." Serious fluff, based off 'Unleashed' ending. Isaac/Scott one shot.


[**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. I don't any plot lines either, this is just a take on what happens after _'Unleashed'_, 3x04.

I just had to do this apart from shipping Isaac with my OC, Lyla, I ship Scott and Isaac so hard it's not even funny. I **DO NOT** ship Isaac with Allison, that cannot happen, I think Crystal and Daniel are absolutely adorable together just not their characters! Anyway...enjoy this! Serious Scisaac one shot.]

* * *

That night Isaac had been planning on returning to Derek's loft, a place Isaac called 'home.' Now, it wasn't much of a home but it was something. Anything was better than where Isaac had been stuck before, with his overbearing father. At Derek's he had his own space, there was no freezer in the basement, there were no beatings, Isaac could go and come as he wanted, he didn't have to worry about his grades slipping from time to time. Sure, there wasn't any heating or much food ever in the loft, Derek's annoying training programme was as tiring as trying to climb Mount Everest and Peter's constant appearances were as annoying as hell, but it was home regardless. So, that night, Isaac thought it would be like any other. He would get home, have some left over pizza, watch a bit of TV maybe and then head to bed. He didn't expect his alpha to turn his back on him so suddenly and harshly.

"Well...I-I don't get it," Isaac said walking into the loft's main room where Derek was broodingly staring out at the rain that was tumbling down the window.

"What, did something happen?" Isaac asked, leaning against a pillar of the loft. He felt his hope slipping away with every passing second. He tried to reign in whatever hope he had left and tried to get Derek to speak to him.

"It's just not gonna work with both of you here," Derek replied, bowing his head, "I've got Cora now, it's too much, and I need you out tonight."

The lightening stuck outside and illumined Isaac's shock at the drastic behaviour that Derek was showing, Isaac scoffed, half laughing, spreading his arms out in question, "where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else," Derek replied, sounding rather unbothered as he looked back out into the night. Isaac felt all those feelings of misery, betrayal and loneliness come whooshing back as Derek was practically kicking him out. He felt as helpless and weak as he had when his dad was alive and would beat him.

Conscious, Isaac asked, "did I do something wrong Derek?"

"You're doing something wrong right now but not leaving," Derek turned, pointing towards the door. The lightening was flashing violently outside and seemed to make everything so much more threatening. Isaac tried again by stepping forwards, his heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Come on," Isaac started, as he stepped forwards a small, shaky smile almost reaching his lips. Whatever hope Isaac had been trying to hold onto was now fading away quicker and quicker.

"_Get out!"_ Derek demanded as the lightning and thunder raged on outside mirroring Derek's harsh and angry exterior. Isaac's insides were going into turmoil, where would he go? What would he do? His alpha was kicking him out.

"Derek _please_," Isaac tried again, his voice becoming weaker and weaker, a half smile gracing his face as he tried to hide his frantic panic and pain that was bubbling inside him. The man that had given him hope and strength, that had turned him, that had become his only, sort of family, was kicking him out in the cold, harsh, bitter rain without a care in the world.

_**"Get out!"**_ Derek demanded again, pointing once more. Isaac's heart literally felt like it was about to burst out of his chest as he pleaded with Derek.

"Come on," Isaac said, his voice wavering. He felt so helpless. Derek didn't seem to care, he just held his _'I don't give a fuck,'_ face and threw everything back in Isaac's face.

_**"GO!"**_ Derek shouted, chucking his glass at Isaac. Isaac reacted quickly just like he had the night his father had done the same. Covering his face and bending his body to protect himself from the shattering glass, Isaac felt the sense of déjà vu. It was like it flashed before his eyes and it was almost as if he could see his father again, beating him, chucking dishes at him. Defeated, Isaac drew himself up, clenching his jaw, giving Derek a hard look before retrieving his bag and scoffing as he left. Isaac had never felt more betrayed.

* * *

Isaac wandered aimlessly in the rain not really thinking about where he was going. The rain had drenched him and he felt like he was back in that ice cold water bath at Dr. Deaton's. Soaking through his white t-shirt and jeans, his boots dragged across the pavement, as he tried to walk down the road, dragging along his bag and now discarded jumper. He couldn't believe he'd been chucked out again. Everyone seemed to either leave him or discarded him as if he was a piece of trash. He felt so useless and unwanted. Of course, he never showed it. It was unlike him and he hated coming off as whiny but in this instance he felt his emotions getting the better of him. Tears welled up in his eyes and he almost hoped that Derek would drive up on the side of the road and welcome him back, saying he's sorry. But no such thing happened. Isaac was alone like he always seemed to end up. Isaac kept walking around until he found the place he knew he could go. _Scott's._

* * *

Isaac knocked on Scott's door not really knowing what to expect. Would he turn him out like Derek had? Would he be asleep? Would he even answer?

"Come in mom," Scott's came reply through the door, breaking Isaac's train of frantic thoughts. Isaac opened the door, allowing it to open with ease to reveal himself to Scott. Looking down at Scott who was sat at his desk, he felt awfully awkward. His eyes kept darting up and down. Scott had turned slowly in his chair, looking confused as the lightning raged on outside. Isaac stepped a little closer, looking down at his bag in his hand and shuffling his feet slightly before looking back up at Scott.

"I-I was wondering if I could uh...ask you a favour," Isaac asked, his eyes meeting Scott's confused ones. He could hear his blood pumping through his veins as his heart drummed in his chest. _'Get out, get out,'_ his mind was telling him but he couldn't move.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Scott asked worriedly, standing up quickly. Isaac shook his head and tried to push his raging emotions away. He felt like a little boy again, upset because his father had refused to take him out.

"I'm fine...," Isaac gulped, pushing away the tears that were threatening to fall and brushed it off, "just something happened with Derek."

Isaac awkwardly looked from the floor to Scott, who looked worried as his brow furrowed. Scott always seemed to worry for others more than himself.

"Isaac what happened?" he asked again. Isaac's eyes met Scott's slowly. Isaac tried to string a sentence together. '_Everything is a mess. Nothing makes sense,' _Isaac wanted to say but nothing seemed to come out of his mouth as he opened it to speak. Scott stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly. Isaac's eyes welled up again and he gulped, trying to clear his throat as a lump formed, stopping him from speaking.

"Derek kicked me out, something about space and not being able to handle because Cora is there now," Isaac muttered, his voice wavering, "so I uh..."

"You can stay here as long as you need dude," Scott replied, giving him his lopsided smile. Isaac felt his chest unclench slightly. Nodding he looked down again. He felt so ashamed, angry. It was his fault. He must've done something wrong.

"Thanks Scott," he replied, trying to give Scott a smile but Scott saw right through his mask. He could sense his raging emotions and could hear the dull thudding of his heart.

"Isaac, it's okay, it's not your fault, Derek's a jerk...you can stay here, okay?" Scott said softly, Isaac met his gaze and felt all his walls come crashing down. A tear escaped his eye as he furiously tried to brush it away. Scott saw and pulled Isaac into a hug. Isaac sort of collapsed against Scott and let the tears that had been pushed back, trickle down his cheeks. He felt so weak, so ashamed but for some reason he couldn't stop.

"Its okay, Isaac," Scott whispered, rubbing his back, "it's okay. You're safe now."

Isaac just buried himself closer into Scott's embrace, feeling utterly useless. Scott didn't seem to mind holding Isaac and tried to comfort him as best he could. After all, he was Isaac's friend and cared a lot about him. He didn't even care that he was getting wet by Isaac's clothes. Isaac was freezing and Scott could feel his body trembling.

"Come on, let me get you a towel and blanket, some clothes...so you can shower, then we can have some food or hot chocolate and you can tell me properly if you want?" Scott asked. Isaac just nodded stiffly, pulling back as Scott held him by his shoulders.

"You don't need to do all this, I can just leave –

"Isaac, are you crazy? No, you're staying here. My mom won't mind. It'll be fine but right now you need to change, you're freezing," Scott said in a tone that told Isaac there was no point in arguing with him. Isaac simply nodded and allowed Scott to take his bag. He placed it on his bed and then moved to take Isaac's wet jumper, which he threw in the wash. Isaac stood there numbly watching as Scott moved around his room, finding towels and blankets.

"Scott, honestly, it's fine I'll just –

"Isaac, no!" Scott turned to him; his eyes flashing slightly and his worried expression replaced with anger. Isaac recoiled slightly and felt stupid for doing so. What did he think; Scott was going to hit him too? Throw him out too? Scott wouldn't do that.

"Sorry," Scott took a deep breath and stepped forwards, Isaac hesitated, almost about to step back again but the look in Scott's eyes told Isaac that he wasn't going to hurt him. Scott put a hand on his arm, noticing again how cold Isaac felt.

"Sorry," he repeated, "Derek is such a jerk...I just...I hate seeing people hurt and as I said, I don't want you getting hurt, you're staying here Isaac, I'm not going to let you stay out there in the rain, I'm your friend and this is what friends do."

Scott gave Isaac another smile and Isaac couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He tried to return Scott's smile. Then without another word Scott was back looking for things for Isaac. Isaac really didn't want Scott fussing over him but he didn't say anything because there was no arguing with Scott and Isaac knew that.

"Do you have spare clothes?" Scott asked, turning to Isaac, "I don't have much that would fit you, you're so tall."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh slightly at that, "well you're short...but yeah, I do have clothes."

Scott rolled his eyes at Isaac's comeback, shaking his head, "I'm not that short!"

Isaac just smirked in reply, happy that he had Scott.

"Okay so um, you can use the shower, take as long as you need, just put your wet clothes in the basket there with your jumper, I'll put your boots under the radiator to dry...and then how do you feel about hot chocolate for now?" Scott asked, facing Isaac and handing him a towel.

Isaac nodded, "thanks for this Scott."

"No problem, but dude hurry, you're making a puddle on my carpet," Scott laughed which made Isaac roll his eyes; he walked into the bathroom nevertheless and got ready to shower.

Taking off his wet clothes he put them in the basket as Scott said and got into the shower. Feeling the warm water run along his skin felt so good. It stung at first, given that his skin was ice cold. Leaning his head against the wall, Isaac choked back sobs. He couldn't believe that he'd been kicked out. He was so thankful for Scott...Isaac had liked Scott for a while. He wasn't sure when it happened but ever since Scott had said that time in the club, 'I don't want you getting hurt,' Isaac knew that he felt something more for Scott. Isaac shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, Scott would never go for him, and he was still after Allison after all.

Once he finished in the shower, he stepped out and dried himself off. Chucking on underwear and a t-shirt with bottoms to sleep in, he left the bathroom. It was steaming hot in there. Isaac blushed as Scott raised an eyebrow, looking into his bathroom.

"Hot enough for you?" Scott smirked. Isaac scoffed and rolled his eyes, running a hand through his tousled curls.

"Sorry," Isaac said, Scott shook his head.

"Only joking, dude, its fine," Scott replied. Isaac saw that Scott and tied up a bit, he'd moved Isaac's bag to the corner of the room and left his boots under the radiator.

"You can sit down," Scott said, who was sitting at his desk. Isaac awkwardly nodded and sat on Scott's bed. Scott got up and walked over, wrapping blankets around Isaac and telling him to get under the covers. Isaac hadn't noticed but he'd started shivering again.

"Scott, I'm fine," Isaac huffed but Scott shook his head. In the end Isaac did as Scott said. To be honest, he did need the warmth and bundled up in sheets and the blankets helped him.

"I'm going to get some hot chocolate, okay?" Scott said but before Isaac could even reply, he was out the door. Isaac shook his head and leaned back against the head board, bundled up in blankets and covers. His mind started wondering again and that awful feeling started to seep back into his heart. That feeling of betrayal and loss...Scott entered the room and looked worriedly at Isaac.

"Here you go," Scott said handing him a hot cup and sat on the bed with him, "are you okay?"

Isaac just nodded and downed his cup without even thinking about how hot it was. Scott kept looking at him which made Isaac just want to jump on him. '_Scott and his big brown eyes, lopsided grin and cute jaw...no, stop it,'_ Isaac thought.

After a while, Scott put his cup down and moved so that he was next to Isaac. Without even saying anything, Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac and pulled him closer. Isaac stiffened but after melted into Scott's embrace.

"It's not your fault, Isaac, its Derek's," Scott said, "he's a jerk. He shouldn't have done that."

Isaac couldn't muster up any words and instead, a sob left his lips as tears started to fall down his face.

"Isaac, honestly, Derek is the one to blame, stop blaming yourself," Scott said, pulling him closer and soothed him the best he could. Isaac was shaking in his arms as he clung onto Scott as if it was life or death.

"It was just like when my dad...used to hit me, I never thought Derek would do that," Isaac mumbled, shaking in Scott's arms. Scott tightened his grip around Isaac, angry that Derek had made him feel like this.

"Isaac, you're safe now, it's not going to happen again, I promise," Scott whispered, trying to make Isaac feel better but he just kept mumbling things against Scott's chest, about his dad, Derek, his mom...how he'd been left alone for so long...how everything was his fault, he was worthless...

"Isaac stop...it's not your fault. You're not worthless. You mean so much...so much to me," Scott whispered. Isaac stopped short. He looked up, his eyes wide. His heart was drumming faster and faster. Scott smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Isaac's forehead while stroking his cheek. Isaac was still in shock, _'Scott kissed my forehead,'_ Isaac thought but his wolf seemed to be content and whined as Scott's lips left his skin. Scott leaned back, looking closely at Isaac's face.

"Scott –

"Shhh, I want to try something," Scott smiled slightly and leaned down. His nose touched Isaac's, his eyes locked with Isaac's and in that moment, Isaac felt utterly content. He felt his wolf twisting inside him excitedly as Scott's face inched closer to his. Then Scott slowly, hesitantly, pressed his lips to Isaac's. Scott's lips moved against Isaac's softly, slowly, almost unsure of how to do so. Isaac was so shocked it took him a while to react but when he did, Scott pulled him even closer and tangled one hand in Isaac's curls while the other was cupping the back of his head.

"Scott?" Isaac asked as they pulled back, he was confused to say the least. Although he felt his heart drumming wildly in his chest and he couldn't help feeling happy as Scott wrapped his arms around him, tighter.

"I...I'm sorry, I just...," Scott mumbled, looking at Isaac sadly and embarrassed. Isaac whimpered, yes, _Isaac Lahey_, whimpered. Isaac would've cursed himself for sounding so weak but in this case, he didn't care.

"It's okay...Scott," Isaac whispered, Scott's face lit up like a child of Christmas. Isaac lifted a hand to touch Scott's cheek.

"I like you too," Isaac continued. Scott let a smile fall across his lips and he let out a content sigh, he kissed Isaac's forehead again.

"I really like you Isaac," Scott mumbled against Isaac's forehead, "I want this, I really do."

"Hmm-hmm, me too," Isaac sighed happily into Scott's chest, placing a kiss there. Scott's heart rate doubled causing Isaac to let out a chuckle.

"This means you're mine you know," Scott said, kissing Isaac's forehead, protectively. Isaac nodded and burrowed himself closer into Scott's arms. If he was to get any closer, he'd be practically glued to Scott.

"I know," Isaac replied, "and you're mine."

_FIN._


End file.
